Silent Knight
by NTwebguy
Summary: Batman tracks a serial killer through the streets of Gotham.
1. Loose

This is based on Batman Begins and I will try to stick to the movie but I love Batman: TAS and may slip up a little. I just want to say thanks for the reviews in my previous stories. Sorry for my long absence, my classes have really been hard this semester and I had writers block with my last story which I'm sorry to say will remain unfinished for now.

**Disclaimer: WB owns the rights to the Batman characters in this story. The idea is mine. I will possibly be introducing an original character later in the story as well. **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Knight: Chapter 1 – Loose**

**December 12th**

A killer is loose in my city, one that is careful and knows how to vanish. Already this killer has taken three lives, at the moment the killings appear to be at random, without pattern. But this is never the case, a pattern will appear, a pattern always appears. The Killer will eventually get sloppy; I just hope this killer slips up sooner than later. The Killer favors a sneak attack, grabbing the victim from behind and cleanly slices their neck…

The Bat Signal distracts him from his thoughts as it lights up the sky, he moves from his crouched position to the edge of the ledge he was standing on. The snow falling from his cape and cowl where it had piled up while he was motionless, his breath coming out in white clouds. Reaching under his cape he pulls a grapple and fires it at a near by roof. He leaps off the ledge, his cape fluttering in the wind behind him. There are few moments of real joy in his life since that awful night many years ago and he has come to relish the freedom of flying through the air. For a few moments _The Mission,_ as Alfred has come to call it, is pushed to the back of his mind. For a few moments he enjoys the rush of wind in his partially masked face.

A few minutes later he lands on the Police Department's roof and flips off the spotlight. Jim Gordon spins around with a surprised and annoyed look on his face. Quickly recovering he opens a folder that he was holding in his hand.

"We might have caught a break." Gordon pulls a photo from the folder and continues. "A security camera caught what we think is our serial killer in the act."

"Another one?" His low voice growled with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, behind a strip joint over on 57th. The male victim was a junior scientist working for GothCorp. About 34 years old." Gordon pulled another photo from the folder, this one showing the man on the ground with a huge knife cut on his neck and blood all around his body.

Looking back at the first picture, it shows the killer grabbing the victim from behind. He looked to be a white male in his late 20's, shaved head. Not much more could be made out from the low quality picture.

"I'll see what I can do" He handed the photos back to Gordon.

Batman turned and leapt from the roof, his cape billowing out behind him like a parachute. Seconds later he landed next to "the Batmobile", Alfred had started calling all his crime fighting tools bat-something. For as serious as the old man was, he did have a funny sense of humor.

About ten months ago he had anencounter with a group of smugglers, one of the smugglers shot an antitank missile as he drove up and had destroyed the Tumbler. He had been able to get away from the vehicle in time to escape with no injuries, but the car had been a total loss.

He and Alfred had started from scratch and had designed a vehicle that was sleeker and faster than the tumbler. It was based on a Lamborghini with a custom built racing engine, bulletproof glass, Kevlar reinforced tires and of course it was painted black.

He powered on the car and checked the displays that connected the car to the cave. He had a search running on the cave's super computers for anything that could possibly be related to this case. He entered the additional information he had learned from Gordon and widened the search to surrounding large cities. He hoped that his killer had left a trail.

Closing the remote connection he started his patrol through his city starting close to the killers last known location. By 4 am he had stopped four muggings and a jewelry heist but had found no new clues. The snow outside was starting to come down harder, crime tends to slow down when the weather gets rough.

Frustrated he slid the car into a 180 and headed for the cave.

The cave had been enlarged after Ra's had burned it to the ground. It now housed a massive computer cluster with multiple displays, a full gym, a workshop with various prototype equipment laying around and a hanger with an unfinished jet that he was still assembling.

He pulled into the cave with a screech of tires and jumped out onto the Batmobile's turntable, which was quietly rotating the car into its launch position. He walked over to the computer array and stripped off his mask, gloves and cape letting them flutter to the ground.

The elevator door opened and Alfred stepped out with a tray of hot food. He crossed the vast open area to the computer station.

"I take it did not go so well tonight." Alfred said as he put the tray down and picked up the fallen costume bits that were dropped on the ground.

"No" Bruce took a bite of the roast duck that was steaming on the silver plate as he pulled up a detailed report of the killed victims. First was a librarian, then a stockbroker, third a local politician and now a junior scientist.

"It just doesn't add up Alfred, why these people? He specifically targets people to take out."

"I thought you said it was random."

"That's what the police said but this man is good at killing and he calculating. He doesn't do anything random." Bruce said as he brought up a map of the crime scene locations.

"Have these people ever met? Anything common between them?" The older man asked.

"No. As far as I can tell they have never met, at least officially. It's possible that one of the witnesses was lying and they had met. But even still there is no trace of an relationship."

Bruce sighed and stood. The clock over the computer said 4:52 AM.

"Might I suggest a good nights sleep sir? Maybe in the morning things will be more clear" Alfred said as he picked up the tray of half eaten food.

Bruce nodded and walked toward the shower that they had installed in the cave.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Hostage

A/N: Mental image for Victoria, just think if you took Rachel from Friends and gave her Janice's personality and voice.

I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Silent Knight – Hostage**

**December 13th**

The next evening found Bruce at the Gotham Hilton for the annual Wayne Foundation Christmas Charity event that he had started in honor of his parents. The place was well decorated, Alfred was so good at this type of thing, and every detail was thought of.

He shook hands with a few people as he made his way inside. For the most the incident on his birthday had been forgotten. He still got the occasional stare or odd look, but he was old news, they had moved on to the latest gossip. And besides, he was still the richest man in the room.

He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He returned a few smiles and posed for a the cameras as they snapped away. As he leaned against the bar and sipped his drink his eyes cased the room, it had become like a reflex. There was Mrs. Dawnson talking to James Vance, _they are having an affair. _ At a small table, Tom Sandler was drunk and entertaining a group of other men, it sounded like they were talking about his latest business dealings. _Too bad he's bankrupt…_

"Oh Brucie! BRUCE WAYNE! Where have you been hiding?" Victoria almost yelled from across the room. Bruce sighed, _oh god, please not her._ It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was. It was her annoying voice that sent shivers up his spine. _I can face the most evil criminals of the underworld without so much as blinking, but this woman scares the shit out of me._

She made her way over to him, her tight olive colored dress clinging to every curve on her body. Her blond hair all done up in a twist.

"I haven't been hiding…" Bruce started to defend himself.

"That's all right, I forgive you." She pressed in close to him and took over the conversation. "So why haven't you called? You promised to call, remember? You said that you would call the next day…"

"You know, I was going…" He started to defend himself again.

"Well that's ok, but just don't let it happen again." She giggled. "Now I'm free tomorrow…"

"Oh there you are Bruce. I've been looking all over for you." A woman's voice interrupted them.

Bruce turned to see a beautiful red haired girl in a black dress that hugged all the right places. She was about 5'6' with her shoes he guessed, with blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Sorry, I…uh… ran into an old friend." Bruce snagged an extra glass of champagne, "I was just coming back with your drink. Nice seeing you again Victoria."

The girl in black accepted the glass and took his arm as he led her to the other side of the room.

"You're my hero, thanks." He smiled at her, "I'm…"

"Bruce Wayne, I know. You looked a little helpless over there. I don't normally rescue men in distress, but…you had a cute face." She flirted with him.

"I owe you, Miss…"

"Yes you do owe me, I think you can start to repay me by asking me to dance."

Bruce smiled, "Of course."

He guided her to the dance floor; a slow moving jazz rift was playing from the band on stage. He put his hand on the small of her back and took her hand and began to slowly move around the floor. She was intoxicating, the way she moved and smiled. It was almost like a dream.

He was enjoying himself so much that he missed seeing the man slip up behind them. In one quick motion the man grabbed her. Bruce moved to stop him but the man had pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. Several people screamed behind him as they realized what was going on. The dance floor quickly cleared and gave the man and his hostage some space.

"Get back if you want her to live." The man said in a low husky voice that sounded like gravel as he moved towards the ballroom door. Bruce got a good look at the man; he was dressed in a black muscle shirt, black pants, shaved head and…goggles.

"What do you want? Maybe we can work something out if you let her go." Bruce said never taking his eyes off the man.

"Not a chance." The man said with a smirk as he threw the girl over his shoulder and ran out the door.

Bruce ran after him and hit the door hard, only to find it had been braced from the outside. He turned and ran to one of the emergency exits. He found himself on a fire escape ten floors up. He pulled a small grapple from his under his shirt and shot it towards the roof. As he ascended he began to strip off his tux to reveal his costume underneath. As he reached the top he pulled his mask over his head.

He had guessed right, his serial killer had gone to the roof. He was just emerging from the stairs.

"Let her go." He commanded in his low growling voice.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Read and Review! 


End file.
